


We'll Be A Fine Line - Larry Stylinson

by Ketab



Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: Angst, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Famous Harry, Famous Harry Styles, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fetus Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketab/pseuds/Ketab
Summary: "My body tensed up as they spoke, the more I heard the more I feared for Louis and I. But what terrified me was Louis himself, Louis would be indifferent, Louis would not care if he held someone else's hand to save his career, Louis would not be bothered to kiss someone else for a couple cameras, -Louis wouldn't care if he had to pretend to love someone else while I watched and crumbled-."Young and madly in love, Harry and Louis must choose between their fame and their love.This story is still in works! the chapters published are drafts and will be edited as we go.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"do you remember your script, Harry?" Zayn's voice rang in my ears but I was lost in thoughts. "HARRY?" he raised his voice, I jump in surprise. "yes, yes I do." "good." the atmosphere was thick and awkward, I could hear the shuffling of my mates' feet, none of us liked this.

a hand reached for my shoulder and caressed it softly, I didn't need to look behind me, it was Louis. I recognize him by the way his fingers grip my shoulder and by the way his breath blows on the skin of my neck. "the interview is about to start." I swallowed, I've done this a million times, over and over. And yet I can't get used to it, I feel like vomiting. Louis seemed to have noticed my discomfort, because he leaned in to whisper to me. "it will be alright", he said. his hand was covering my ear and mouth both and the soft breathes that came with his whispers tickled my lips. "it will be alright."

I repeated to encourage myself. the door opened, "come on boys", a well dressed lady said. we walked on the small stage, it was a plain white painted room, with a big couch in the middle, enough for the 5 of us. A smaller couch was placed next to it, this one was for the interviewer. Louis turned to look at me, "where do you want to sit?", Next to him, on his lap, on his arm, on his chest, I thought. "next to you", I said flatly. it wasn't a live interview, we didn't need to be terribly cautious. A man standing backstage waved at us to grab our attention, a frown on his face. We understood. We weren't allowed to sit next to each others. The other boys were already seated.

Louis squeezed my hand gently, giving me a weak smile before he got seated next to Niall, I sat next to Liam, he patted my back playfully, Liam is always friendly with me. the stage lit up and music filled the room. "We're here today with One Direction!" exclaimed the interviewer happily. we waved at the camera. She started by greeting us and asking how we were doing, then we moved on to talking about the album. "this is your first album, how do you feel about it being up there on the charts?", I didn't care about answering, nor did I have a great answer. I heard a few answers from Zayn and Liam. My eyes drifted to Louis, he was sitting quietly with his hands on his lap, I immediately forced my gaze away from him, I can't right now, I reminded myself.

The interviewer must have asked a question that slipped my mind because Niall opened his mouth to answer. Now is my time. I turn to look at Louis, with Niall talking I could look at him, because it looked as though I was looking at Niall. Louis noticed, we've done this plenty of times, without looking at me, he gave me a smirk, I blushed slightly. I traced the features of his face with my eyes, he looked so handsome, his hair was soft and well groomed for the occasion and the lighting of the stage showed off the blue of his eyes. my hands fidget on my lap, taken with a desire to touch him. I thought of where to kiss him first when we get back home. with Niall's voice ranging in my ears, I thought about where to touch him and how I would take him in my arms and snuggle with him. Soon Niall finished talking, I reverted my eyes back to the interviewer. "Now I want to talk about a certain rumor with you guys."

she said with a smile. here it comes, this is where I need my script. I get ready, I reminisce the few sentences in my head. Louis fake coughs, I laugh. It's alright, it isn't a live interview. she's talks to me first, "It's about this Larry stylinson conspiracy, the fans think you and Louis are together." she laughs, it sounds silly to her. my heart sinks, I've done this many times, But I hate lying. I open my mouth to talk but I'm immediately interrupted by Louis, he wants do it. It's alright with me. "Some people genuinely seriously think Harry and I are in a relationship", he laughs nervously. I know I'm a bad liar but Louis is even worse. "it's uhm it's a conspiracy theory like you said, people like to look into what me and Harry do and imagine a relationship".

the boys add a few sarcastic comments, I stay silent. we left it at that. she asks about a dozen more questions. Finally, we hear "thank you for coming!", and the lights turn off. the five of us jump off the couch, we're back to reality now. my heart is heavy and my guts feel like I've swallowed a rock. I hate lying like this, I hate hiding like this, I hate living like this. ~ I throw myself on our couch and Louis throws himself on top of me, here we have no worries in his world. his arms slide around me and he burries his nose in the crook of my neck kissing it softly. I smile, this feeling of warmth and happiness overwhelms me. "I love you Harold", he whispers in a silly voice, the soft movement of his lips caressed my neck. I giggled, "I love you too, Lou". I turn on the TV, The Notebook is playing, I relax and focus on it. Louis is fast asleep, snoring slowly. the time passes and the movie nears its end, I think about the two lovers, how could she have forgotten him? it seemed absurd.

I get up from where I was laying, careful not to disturb Louis' sleep. the room is dark and quiet, his face is hidden by the shadows, I look at him and think I would never forget him, I would recognize him blind. By his footsteps, by his touch, by the way his breath came. I would know him in madness and sickness. he shifts in his sleep, I kiss his forehead and shake him gently, "Louis we need to go to bed", my lips are pressed against his as I talk, he yawns and pulls me closer, "okay".

I undress lazily, I look at my naked body and I think I want to fill it with my stories, the one I'm not allowed to say. and I hope Louis does the same. our stories are intertwined, so should be our tattoos. we hop in bed and our bodies find each others. it feels like home, the familiarity of Louis, the comfort he brings me, his warmth, I have found a home in him. and I want it to be him and I forever. I lean to pamper his face and stomach with kisses, he smiles and holds me closer.

BEEP

the sound of my phone, I let Louis go, kissing his hand before pulling away, I reach for my phone. it's Zayn, he sent me a link to watch today's interview. I click on it, the video plays. they cut out the part where Louis asks me where I want to sit, and the part where he fake coughs, as I expected. It isn't fair, what they do to us. we're too young. there is a weight that constantly sits in my heart, and at times it grows huge and crushes me. and tonight was one of those times. I turned back to face Louis. "Louis I was thinking-" "I know what you're thinking", there was sadness in his tone, "you know we can't do that... our fame and careers are at sake if they find out." I'm scared, I know how important his career is to him. "Louis if that's how you feel...maybe we should live in different houses, it's safer they won't suspect anything." I wanted his happiness more than anything, and Louis found his happiness in staying hidden, he is much more closeted than I am. I saw panic in his eyes, "no." he said quickly. "but Louis, if they find out... your career, our career, will be ruined." "then it is ruined." he said boldly, I'm not used to seeing him look so serious. "this is all we have, this house is all we have Harry I'm not giving it up for anything." I felt relieved, I pressed my head against his chest took, a long breath and left kisses where my lips met his skin. at least we still had this. this was ours and no one could take it from us. he wrapped his arms around me and that's the last I remember of that night.

~

"What? a beard?" I chocked on my words "I'm sorry Harry, management called, they said we're not good enough at hiding it. they need a better plan", he was hugging himself, with his head turned to the ground. "But Louis..." my voice trembled, I felt betrayed. "we must." he took my head in his hands. "must we really?" I thought, but I did not say a word.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2 - Love and Jealousy

Her name was Eleanor. She was the daughter of an important management employee, it was her they had chosen to be Louis' beard. It made sense, it was a win-win situation for both sides, Louis would hide his sexuality and Eleanor would gain attention and fame. 

They signed contracts first, then they consulted a social expert, then they set up a schedule for the stunts. I was just outside the room, hearing enough of their conversation to imagine what our relationship would look like now. My fists were clenched against the warm chair I sat on, perhaps it was warm or perhaps the chills going through me had cooled my hands.

My body tensed up as they spoke, the more I heard the more I feared for Louis and I. But what terrified me was Louis himself, Louis would be indifferent, Louis wouldn't care if he held someone else's hand to save his career, Louis would not be bothered to kiss someone else for a couple cameras, Louis would not care if he had to pretend to love someone else while I watched and crumbled. 

The thought killed me and made my heart ache in my chest. I close my eyes, taking a deep breathe in an attempt to calm myself down, I don't want Louis to see me like this, I don't want him to know it hurts me.

The door opened, Louis and Eleanor stepped out, contracts between their arms. Louis ruffles my hair with his free hand and sits next to me, I look at him with big eyes, praying he notices and comforts me, he does not. He eyes the contract one more time, his beautiful eyes serious and focused.  
"Harry from now on-"  
"I heard."

I could not bare to hear it a second time, especially not from his mouth. My fists clenched a little tighter, my nails dug painfully into my palm.  
"Oh okay." he said in a low voice. 

He's usually very touchy, by now he should have wrapped his arms around me, kissed the back of my neck, or played with my shirt, but he did not. Maybe he felt guilty, I thought.  
"The first stunt is tomorrow, we'll simply go on a walk and hold hands ok? it's not a big deal."

Exactly as I thought, It wasn't a big deal to him, I held my tears back. To me it was the end of the world, to me the sky was falling and the oceans were drying. To him it was just another part of his job, his dear, precious job. 

He softly placed his hand on my thigh, stroking it delicately. I thought of slapping his hand away, of breaking up with him, of crying and tearing my hair off. but I did not. maybe in another life, but not in this one. In this one I would go through all the hiding and all the closeting with him, and I would love him to the end of it. Instead I place my hand on top of his, intertwining our fingers and squeezing it gently. He gives me a broken smile and we get up, we head back home. 

Home, the only place I could have him for myself, the only place no one was trying to take him away from me. No matter who's hand he held, or who's lips he kissed, at the end of the day it's me he comes back home to, it's me he holds in his sleep, no one else. That's what I thought.

The next day came, and my despair came with it, today was the first time I would see him with someone else. I waited at home, reading a book while he met up with her. I tried to focus on the words in front of me but my mind kept drifting away.

beep

I must have spent hours with that book in my hand and Louis on my mind because news about their relationship were already spreading on the internet, I grab my phone with shaky hands and open Twitter. It's the first thing I see on my feed, the pictures of them holding hands, they looked dull. I felt a bit of relief, they held each other's hand like you hold a dirty piece of cloth, and they certainly didn't look in love. I scroll down.

"Oh my god Louis and Eleanor look so cute together!"  
"they're so cute! and Eleanor is so pretty!".

I tensed up again. This is what I would see all the time now, the love of my life being paired with someone else.

In a way, it's my fault. I'm the one who said my first crush was Louis Tomlinson, I'm the one who said I would have Louis Tomlinson if I could have anyone in the world, I'm the one who nodded when a fan asked me if Louis Tomlinson and I were dating. My hands numbed and tears threatened to fall, "I'm too sensitive", I thought, Louis is just trying to save both of us.

I heard someone at the front door, Louis was back. I quickly put my phone down and run fo greet him, I could have him back now. 

"Louis!", he took me in his arms lifting me slightly off the floor.

"I missed you baby cakes." he rubbed my back with one hand and played with my curls with the other.

"Me too sweet cheeks." We giggled at the silly nicknames, lips against each others. He placed a quick kiss on my lips before rushing to the kitchen, "Dinner is on me tonight", I doubt Louis is much of a cook, but it's cute that he's trying. "What are you cooking?"

"Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash."

I jumped on the couch and waited, observing him. It didn't matter what he was doing, he always looked astonishingly handsome. I was so lucky to have him.

"So how is it?"  
I brought the spoon to my mouth, "It's terrible", I thought. But I did not admit that.  
"It's not too bad", I said, already trying to get the taste off my tongue.  
we laughed, "I guess cooking isn't for me." he rested head on my shoulder. "it really isn't for you."

we stayed in silence for a while, today's events were replaying in my head like a scary movie that keeps you up at night.

"Have I ever told you how much I like this?" His voice shook me back into reality, he pointed to the curls on the back of my head, petting them gently.  
"you haven't." 

"I should have. what about this? surely I told you how much I love this, right?", he pointed to a spot on my neck, I giggled, his fingertips tickling me. "you have."

"And this?", He covered my lips with his thumb, slowly parting them. 

"tell me again."

~

Weeks passed, and they kept the act up. Louis posted pictures of Eleanor on his Instagram, so did Eleanor. It should have been me. I should have been the one he tells the world about. And in my turn I wanted to tell the world that he was mine. "Louis doesn't love her", that's what I had to keep telling myself. Maybe Louis was right, maybe this wasn't a big deal, maybe they would just walk on the streets and hold hands from time to time. There was nothing to worry about, right? At least that's what I thought.

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn't Harry just the most dramatic person in the world?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment! motivation is hard to find ^^


End file.
